Bloody Crazy
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: Slenderman is a creature, a murderer of mankind. He is a mythical being that can kill you within seconds. The only people he needs in life are his family and proxies, maybe a few of his intolerable guests as well. So...why does this strange girl, a murderer like him, keep butting into his life? Summary sucks but the story speaks for itself. SlendermanXOC. Rated M for future lemons!


_~In a Distant Location, Year XXXX…~_

"Stop her! Someone, stop her!"

The building had begun to ring with red alarms with the light blinking to a red color. The fire alarm-like sound echoes throughout the building but it pales in comparison to the screams of various people.

Men and women in lab coats began to grab large medical guns and headed for the source of the screams. Just as they ran around the corner, their noses were filled with the dreaded smell of metal and their eyes were glued to the horrifying scene before them.

The corridors were painted in blood red color to the point it's hard to find a single clean spot of the wall. Various bodies were laid along the ground with their body split open. Intestines, livers, hearts, etc. Every organ the scientists had researched during their field in biology were all spilled on the puddle of blood. The sight was too horrible for the weak of heart, causing one or two of the scientists to gag with disgust. But in the furthest end of the corridor was a man screaming and scrambling with his back against the wall. When his eyes noticed the crowd, he cried out as loud as he could. A dark figure was walking towards him, their hands dyed in red blood and their fingers abnormally claw-like to the point they're as sharp as a knife.

"Help me! She's going to kill me! Help-!"

The man stopped short and his mouth stopped talking altogether. A trail of blood ran down one side of the man's mouth before he coughed out a puddle of it, the being pulled their hand back to show the dead heart within their grasp for the crowd to see. The being looked over their shoulder and from there, the scientists saw the glowing red eyes beneath the silver bangs. Readying their weapons, the being turned around to face them and grinned a sadistic grin, revealing sharp canine fangs.

The scientists let out a battle cry and began to shoot different ammos towards the being they had kept. The being shield themselves and soon enough, smoke begun to cloud around the being, every bullet and ammo hitting towards the same direction. It was only when their leader raise a hand did they all stop shooting. The leader stepped to the front lines and they all wait in anticipation for the smoke to clear…

But the people in the back didn't live to see it. The sounds of flesh being tear and something dripping onto the ground from behind made everyone turned just in time to see the claw-like hand ripping through her torso, just above her left breast to reveal a dying heart that beat once within their grasp before it was dropped onto the cold ground, letting the _splat_ sound reached the ears of the woman's comrades. Some of the scientists had begun to flee but they barely turned around the corner before they were murdered with lightning speed, leaving only the leader standing.

The leader's face, pale with horror and fear, began to back away as the being stood from biting onto one of their victims, their teeth and lips now dyed in blood. They turned towards the leader and calmly took one step at a time to approach the leader with a sickeningly murderous grin on their face. Gathering his remaining confidence, the scientist asked fearfully.

"W-Why are y-you doing this?! Have you learned nothing?!"

The scientist pulled out a remote out of his pocket, pointing it towards the being. Before he could press the button though, the being threw something onto the ground. His eyes trailed from the broken, sparky collar to the cold, angry red eyes glaring down at him and the now a thin, strict lined lips that once grinned with malice. The scientist cursed and cried out.

"You think this will let you be free?! The world shall hate you the moment you step out of you! I would be the only person who will take you in! No human will care for you! You will die! You will perish! No human will want you alive and no creature will accept you as their kind! You are only a monster! A mons-"

The scientist's eyes widened with horror when he felt the telltale of his demise, the hand now digging deep into his chest. He looked at the red eyes that burned down his very soul and the being, slowly, pull their claw out of his torso. The scientist uttered his last words against the ear of the being he had created before the darkness could claim him.

" _A monster…no creature…will want."_

 _~The Present Day, in Black Forest~_

Slenderman considers himself as a man of great patience.

Really, he is.

But when it comes to certain things…

"Smexy, stop taking my cake!"

"Screw you, Trenderman! I got it first!"

"But _I_ bought it first! Give it back!"

Slenderman sighs through his non-existent lips and stands up to head on out for his usual killing routine, leaving Offenderman (Smexy) and Trenderman to their cake banter. He loves his brothers, really he does, but sometimes they get on nerves that Slenderman didn't think exist.

Splendorman is his big brother, he has his own great uncle Offenderman and his cousin Trenderman and yet, Slenderman feels as if he's the older one in this large, loud mansion. Not only that, his mansion is much livelier whenever Jeff the Killer, Ben Drowned, Masky, Hoodie and others more is living under the same roof. It's lucky no human comes into the mansion.

If it isn't Slenderman killing them, it's their insanity.

The only thing keeping _his_ insanity in touch could only be the fact he loves his brothers and the killing he did to various humans. He leaves the mansion and steps into the darkness of his forest, the crisp, quiet air has always have that ominous feeling that got Slenderman feeling alive. Tentacles begin to protrude from his back, aching to have their first kill of the night. Slenderman takes long but smooth strides in the forest and lets the wind brush against his suit. It wasn't long before he see the little light that he knew could only belong to the technology of the world outside his forest.

"Come on, stop being a scaredy cat!"

"B-But Lloyd-"

"Babe, if this Slender guy is real, wouldn't we see him already?"

Slenderman represses the urge to laugh. Boys like him are usually the one who die the fastest. No doubt he will be a great screamer once he sees him.

He moves among the darkness and lets his gaze look along the group of teens walking deeper into the forest. In the front of them is a boy with large muscles and a buzz cut for a haircut, wearing a proud, confident smirk that will soon disappear. Behind him are his lackeys and between his friends is a brown-haired girl with a voluptuous body that no doubt Smexy would take advantage on. But behind them, the one who's walking a few feet away from them-

"I don't see how Lilith being here makes this better." The girl whispers with the guy in front, who shows her a sly grin and whispers back an answer.

"This forest is famous for a lot of murder mystery so if we encounter something dangerous, Lilith will be a good bait. I mean, who's gonna miss her at all? She doesn't even have a family."

"You're right." One of his lackeys says. "Not only that, she's a weirdo…No one is going to miss her and besides, she's always giving everyone the creeps. Maybe this trip won't be so bad if this is a good way to remove a pest."

Slenderman can just taste the disgust in the plans this group has made. He looks back at the lonesome girl.

Her black hair is just till her shoulders and her bangs nearly cover her black eyes, giving her a slightly dark look. But she looks around the forest with a curious look, something Slenderman never thought he'd see from a human when they enter the forest. He decides to lean in closer a bit, getting a good look of her black hoodie and grey shorts. With her hoodie unzipped, on her shirt is something along the lines of 'Creepypasta'…

Is she a fan of horror? A fan of Creepypasta? Surely not…But the shirt…Is she-

 _Snap!_

"What was that?!" The brown-haired girl turns sharply to the sound of Slenderman stepping on a twig and Slenderman curses under his breath before he moves deeper into the darkness and avoid the spot he was in to let the light shine on some innocent animal.

"Brittany, calm down. It was probably a squirrel or something."

"Slenderman!"

Both the group and Slenderman look at the smiling black-haired girl. Lilith was her name, was it? For a human, she's insanely happy, especially when she's saying the name of her soon-to-be murderer…

"Lilith, stop being stupid! He's not real!"

"Yes he is! He was standing on that spot just now! I saw him!" Lilith runs forward to the broken twig and look around the area. Slenderman made sure he lets the darkness swallow him up but as if the child has night vision, she looks towards his way and he can just see the glitter in her eyes that's on par with Splendorman's colorful suit. "Slenderman!" Feeling as if _he's_ the one being chased, Slenderman disappears into the darkness. "Wait!"

"Lilith, where are you going?! Come back here, stupid!" Lloyd curses under his breath and then turns to his group. "Whatever. Let's get out of here before something else happens. We don't have a bait anymore so we might as well head back."

Brittany and his lackeys nod. He and his lackeys begin to turn to where they walked in, ready to head on back to town. But what Brittany said made them stop cold. "Lloyd, will you or your friends please stop grabbing my ass?"

Lloyd slowly turns to Brittany and speaks with a shaky voice. "Brittany, what are you talking about?"

"Brit, we're nowhere near you."

"T-Then…w-w-what's touching m-me?"

Lloyd provides the answer by trailing his flashlight towards his girlfriend and standing behind her is a grinning, tall being wearing a fedora and trench coat, his lips already showing a sharp-looking grin.

"Well, well…I thought I smelled the scent of a female. It's a shame I have to lose my cake. But," A white tentacle moves to Brittany's chin, letting her eyes grow with fear, "I think you'll make a good replacement…"

 _~With Lilith~_

"Slenderman! Slendermannnn!"

The girl frowns sadly at the fact she lost who she was looking for, the reason why she even joined Lloyd and be his bait. She may be a bit crazy but she isn't deaf nor a fool. But the fact of seeing Slenderman…

The very thought of his name made Lilith grip hard on her chest, at the spot where her heart lies. She looks around the dark trees surrounding her. It brought a sense of comfort and serenity towards her soul, nothing like how she felt throughout her life.

"Slenderman…"

She says with a tone of sadness and looks as if she's a puppy that just got kicked out. It wasn't long till she hears something rustling within one of the bushes. She turns to the rustling bush and coming out of it is a black tendril, squirming a little bit. Her eyes trained on the little appendage and she reaches out, letting her fingers run along it. The tendril turns still for a moment before it was whisked away into the bushes.

"Wait!"

She follows the direction of where the tendril went and deeper and deeper she heads into the forest. But by then, the tendril is already gone. Lilith's shoulders sagged with disappointment. That tendril…no doubt of it. It's Slenderman's.

Something hit on the top of her nose and she looks up. Before long, rain begins to fall from the night sky and Lilith curses at her luck. She pulls her hood up and then zips up her hoodie. She can feel the rain getting heavier and heavier to the point she's shivering from the cold. She begins to walk aimlessly around the forest until she hears the scream of who she can remember is Lloyd from behind her.

She turns around just in time to see him running towards her. When Lloyd looks at her, his eyes are wide with fear and he grips her shoulders, shaking her a little.

"L-Lilith! He's real! He's real!"

Just seeing the desperation in his eyes made Lilith understand just who he's talking about. "You only know now?"

"You have to protect me! You seem to know him a lot more than I do!" He turns her around and have her be used like a shield, his head turning left and right. Lilith's face now begins to show a slight annoyance and she turns her head a little, looking at him over her shoulder.

"Why should I protect you? You hate me after all…Besides, you have no escape anymore. You're doomed to die the moment you set foot in the forest."

Lloyd glares at her but it has weaken when he hears the loud crackle of lightning echoing through the air. "Who would ever like some weirdo like you?! You're going to die too! Might as well have one of us live and seeing as how you're alone and got nothing to live for, _I_ am going to get out of here alive! I bet Slenderman would be too busy killing you to mind me!"

"I don't hate you." Lloyd looks up and freezes in paralysis at the sight of a glowing red eye staring right back at him. Lilith tilts her head back just a bit and let the heavy weight of her hood fall off, revealing the tips of her hair changing color and slowly crawl up till her whole hair turns silver in the midst of the night. "I hate humans…in general." The corner of her lips begin to curl upwards and her teeth have begun to grow as sharp as knives. "You have no escape not because Slenderman won't kill you…It's because _I_ will!"

The scream of Lloyd has caught the attention of Slenderman and he turns back to where he left Lilith off course. How odd. He knew Offender is busy with a female victim, Trenderman could still be eating his cake and Splendorman is having a little gathering with Jeff, Jane, Ben, Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack, Masky and Hoodie. Who else could be killing Lloyd?

Something's different. Something else is within his forest. He walks back to where he left the black-haired girl, cringing at the fact his suit is getting wet by the heavy rain, and expects to see the dead body of her.

He was wrong. Kneeling next to Lloyd's body is a silver-haired female, dressed in the same attire as Lilith. Her hair is damp and her hands are dyed red. He watches as the girl stands up and grabs the body as well, letting it sit against a lone tree to reveal the large, gaping hole in the boy's chest. In one of her hands is a dead heart, its arteries sliced and cut off. Her red eyes trail to the object in her hand and, seeing the burning gaze in them, she turns back to Lloyd and drops the heart on his lap, her voice cold and low.

"Even the cruelest of humans have a heart…" She reaches to the front of her hoodie and clenches it, her eyes now confused and hurt. "Why…?"

"You're not human."

Lilith turns to the smooth, clear voice that brought her spine shivering up and down in a sense of bliss. Stepping out of the shadows, Slenderman appears before her and he steps closer to her till he is only a few feet away. He is truly tall, taller than she anticipated. Reaching only the height of his chest, she wonders if there is a being alive taller than him. She stares at his faceless head for a moment before she wavers slightly and nods, her eyes wide and unable to tear away from him.

"Who are you? _What_ are you?"

"L-Lilith…My name is Lilith…I'm…" She hesitates for a moment and her eyes become down casted by his second question. "I'm a monster."

"Are there others like you?"

"No…Just me."

"Why are you in my forest?"

Lilith looks at his 'face' and the red eyes staring at him made Slenderman feel strange inside…Seeing them looking at him with admiration, he can only wonder what made her see him that way.

"I came to look for you. I have been waiting for a long time to see you, Slenderman…"

"And now that you see me, what do you plan to do?"

"…Honestly? I didn't expect to still be alive after seeing you."

Slenderman couldn't help but chuckle at the embarrassment flustering on the girl's face. Seeing her shivering, he stops and crosses his arms against his chest. "You need to go back to where you came from."

"I can't…It's been built into a school. And even if I can, I don't want to."

"Then where is your home?"

"I don't have one."

He furrows his non-existent brows and hearing the small, slightly cute sneeze from the girl in question, he knew that she shouldn't stay out longer out here. Slenderman holds out one hand towards her, his posture a gentleman's grace with his tentacles sprouting from his back, moving and closing up the air above them to shield them from the rain like an umbrella. One of his tendrils wraps around Lilith by the waist and pulls her close, making her fluster and gap like a fish out of water. Feeling an inward feeling he thought he had long forgotten, Slenderman commands.

"Come with me."

Without a hint of hesitation and only eyes glittering with delight, Lilith places her hand on his and they begin to walk hand in hand, their feet softly stepping on the mixed liquid of blood and water. Slenderman has tuck Lilith's hand in his arm as like some medieval duo walking into an event and Lilith looks up to inspect the jawline of his faceless head. Feeling her stare, Slenderman's head tilts just slightly as if he's looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Is something the matter?"

Lilith stares in silence for a little longer before she lets her hand grips his in a soft grip.

"You're as kind as I remembered…"

"What?" He turns to her face but he finds himself loss for words at the beautiful smile pasted on Lilith's face, showing her white, sharp teeth like a baby shark smiling.

She didn't answer to his question but he has already forgotten what he asked, letting the girl next to him walk with him side by side as they make their way to the mansion.


End file.
